clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 20
Im Flattered that you asked me but i am terrible at writing so im sorry i cant really help you write it sorry.... :It is not Penguin-Pal it's Director(aa). Llove Kuwait (Random Talk page!) (Random Blogs page!) 13:16, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Please come on this chat Hello there, why don't you come on this wiki's chat. thanks ~ --~ Herbert P. Bear Esquire SR 14:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sock Hey P-P. A sock of User:Snicks10 just came on chat. So block it! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Snicks1226 Voting Hey not trying to get votes but when does voting on the logos start? Thanks! :) -Twinkie the Awesome Graphic Maker Hey Penguin-Pal I was just wondering, when will I be able to import my own avatar as I know you can't import one until you're automatically made a user after 4 days. It's been 4 days, anything that I have to do? (http://prntscr.com/zokfw, that's what my edit avatar screen looks like) ChillyJetti (talk) 00:11, April 8, 2013 (UTC) you got the eggabooha prize Good job P-P Eggabooha check me out 02:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) 3D Glasses Page Hi P-P, the 3D Glasses page needs to be Protected from Anonymouses. They keep putting the "Rare" Template on that page. I think Registered Users should edit it. Thanks. Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! Missing 2 CMs Hello: As you may be aware of, we are currently missing 2 Chat Moderators: GrandCroconaw66 (quit) and Llove Kuwait (Demoted for inactivity). I would include Batreeqah, but his place was filled in by Dororo111122, so that problem has been solved. I've been late at night (around 3-4AM UTC) and the logs you will find are completely off topic and very childish, and there's usually 1 moderator or none (Usually it's Sharkbate, but he's almost always away). I believe we need to replace those positions. Thanks for your attention: --Vicyorus (talk) "If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time" -Me. 03:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not demoted for inactivity Llove Kuwait (Random Talk page!) (Random Blogs page!) 03:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) chat mods needed so penguin pal i been on the chat on late because it is so fun but i seen that we need more chat mods i think snorp09 would make a good chat mod just saying please hire more Snow Beta Hat Hi P-P, I just wanted to let you know that the Snow Beta Hat is still available. Polo Field tweeted to say it is available for a few more days. Please make sure that people don't mark it as rare and unavailable over the next few days. Thanks!! PS - This will be my last message to you until I am back from my holiday on Friday. Please see my userpage notice for details Pink Cape page Penguin-Pal, Would you mind sorting the History section of the Pink Cape page into a table? I'm not sure how to do it. I know you use {|class="wikitable sortable" but how would you sort all that info? Girish2002's userpage Girish2002 has over 53% of his edits on his userpage as you can see . Please protect it. Thank you very much for that Penguin-Pal, you've helped me fix the issue. :D ChillyJetti (talk) 10:23, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Patroller Votes Is it possible to vote for patroller votes now ? Arsenal55702 Mail ! Promotion to Patroller Hi Penguin-Pal, I would like to suggest User:Fottymaddy for nomination to patroller. He is a kind user, always corrects mistakes and would make a good patroler!. He really would like to be one. BTW I know you confirmed C H U N K Y. Can you confirm more than one? Please reply. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:37, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hi Penguin-Pal! I wanted your opinion on some new types of template's I've been working on. Like these: I wanted to know if you agreed with these kinds of templates. I had an idea to do one for each recurring party series such as Medieval, April Fools, Holiday, etc. Thoughts? EDIT: Forgot to sign SandorL (talk) 20:11, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Consider this Hey penguin-pal so I was wondering, Chat mods and admins have badges! But why isnt there a rollback and pat-roller badge? Please consider adding them to let people know the roles! Thanks! Fottymaddy Patroller votes Ok, I want answers :P 1. Artantic did an against vote on me for patroller for a stupid reason ("To pay an old debt"). Plus he shouldn't be allowed to viote, since he quit editing. Plus HE IS MY FRIEND! 2. How many people will be promoted to patroller at the end of the votes? I want to nominate... Hi P-P, for the patroller vote I would like to nominate User:David231099, and this isnt just because he nominated me! Its because hes is the breakthrough user of the year and has worked extremely hard in the past month! User:Fottymaddy um P-P did you unban bigfoot i was on the chat and he said that i was mean and was telling everyone that they should not be my friend. Eggabooha check me out 00:04, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ban from chat because bigfoot lied to a mod he told he that i lied i i did not lie can you please unban me please and should i not report bullys anymore i am being banned for lies so please tell me. the reason is No proof of him being bullied by Thebigfoot1, so this guy gets the ban instead. Unless Egg gave you proof, he is staying banned. it was made by Dororo111122 Eggabooha check me out 02:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Eggabooha Hello Penguin-Pal. If you can, please explain to me why Thebigfoot1 is being banned instead of Eggabooha. Egg claims Thebigfoot1 is bullying him, but every time we question him about his proof, he leaves chat. I can tell you he has not been asked you can ban him, me but egg is not a mean person he has been bulled in the past so he know what it feels like he would not bully some one P.s. I know him in really life so I know this stuff. Snorp09 (talk) 01:07, April 10, 2013 (UTC) \ Chat mod needed Can I maybe be one? Snorp09 (talk) 03:47, April 10, 2013 (UTC)